


Jemma! Jemma?

by bouquetofdaisies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Post-Episode: s02e21-22 S.O.S. Parts 1-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofdaisies/pseuds/bouquetofdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minutes turned into hours. Hours into days. And days into weeks. Each day Fitz would sit at his desk watching the room the Kree stone was in from a computer he had put in his room for live feed just in case he saw anything. Every day Hunter would come into his room to make sure he ate. All Fitz ever did was look at that screen. But nothing came up. He began to lose hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemma! Jemma?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this! It's finally finished!

Fitz couldn't believe it. He had actually asked Jemma Simmons, aka his best friend, aka the love of his life out on a date. At first, he thought that she wouldn't want to go out with a klutz like him, especially after he accidentally unlocked the cage the kree stone was in. Fitz couldn't keep the excitement to himself, he had to go tell Skye. 

+++++

"You did what?!" Skye exclaimed, a bit louder than Fitz had wished she did. "I asked Jemma out on a date!" he repeated, more confident than the first time he said it. "But I need your help! I don't know what I'm going to wear. What if Jemma dresses all fancy, and I'm too casual? Or what if she dresses casual and I'm too-" "Fitz, slow down." Skye had said, and he realized he had been talking with quite some haste. Skye's lips began to curl as she began speaking. "Calm down, big guy. Everything's gonna be fine, i promise. " After a pause she started smiling ear to ear. " I still CANNOT believe you asked Jemma out! Where are you gonna go? You know what, never mind, let's go pick you out something to wear." And with that they both headed off to his room. 

+++++

They both had settled on dark blue jeans, a slightly grey button up with an almost black suit jacket, and fancy black shoes. "Wow, my room is a complete mess. Thanks a lot Skye." It was true. His room had clothes of his scattered all over the floor. "You're welcome, Fitz. Jemma is gonna think you look like a million bucks thanks to me. What's wrong?" "I'm just really nervous, you know?" "I know. But you shouldn't be too nervous, she likes you back." "I guess" "Well, I better go find the lucky lady and help her choose what to wear. See you later." "See ya." Skye left on her hunt for Jemma. Fitz lied on his bed, not to sleep, but to think about the date he was about to go on. 

+++++

He had been lying on his bed for about 20 minutes before Skye came bursting into his room. "Fitz! I can't find Jemma anywhere!" Fitz nearly jumped out of his skin, and then bolted up at the realization of what she had just said. "What do you mean?" Fitz said trying to keep the panic out of his voice, but failed miserably. "Jemma is nowhere to be found is what I mean!" They both rushed out of his room to find Coulson and May.

+++++

Skye and Fitz didn't even knock. They just burst into Coulson's office and found Coulson and May having a conversation. Coulson jumped, but May didn't even turn around. "Do you two know how to knock?" May asked. Then in unison Fitz and Skye both cried, "Jemma's missing! " May turned around slowly. "Come again?" Skye, a bit too loudly, said, "I went to look for her, but she was nowhere to be found!" May replied, "And how long has it been since you've last seen her?" Skye turned to Fitz with panic in her eyes. He thought for moment and then said, "Around an hour." "Well then you shouldn't be so worried. It's only been an hour. If you dont see her for another five hours, then come talk to us again, and more calmly. Remember to knock next time too." Coulson chimed in, "What's with the attire, Fitz?" All he could say was, "Nothing." Dissapointed, Fitz and Skye turned, left, and headed to talk to Hunter and Bobbi.

+++++

When they found Bobbi and Hunter, Hunter smiled and quietly said hello. Bobbi was sleeping and he was stroking her hair. Fitz hadn't realized how much he himself wanted to stroke Jemma's hair while she slept. He remembered how peaceful it was to watch her sleep at the bottom of the ocean in that storage pod. He quickly left his daydream as fast as he'd gotten into it, and asked Hunter, "Have you seen Jemma lately?" in a very quiet voice. Hunter thought for a second, and then replied, "No, I don't think so. Sorry mate." By this point, Fitz was on the edge of a full blown panic attack. Skye quickly said, "Oh, okay. It's fine. If you see her tell her we a-" "Fitz, is everything alright?" Hunter asked, his voice full of concern. Fitz had started to pace back and forth and explain to Hunter the situation. He left out the asking Jemma out part. "Well mate, I'm going to have to agree with May on this one. Give it some time, and then we'll see." "Okay. I guess you're right" Fitz sheepishly replied. Skye and him left, and went to the kitchen to sit down. 

+++++

A timer on Skye's phone went off after she had set a five hour countdown. Fitz had been pacing and mumbling to himself the entire time, so when he heard the alarm he practically ran to Coulson's office. Skye followed close behind. When they got to his office, Skye knocked but Fitz just opened the door and fell in. "Coulson! May! We still can't find Jemma! We've called her phone, looked for her, but nothing is coming up!" May was about to say something, but Coulson interjected, "Calm down fitz, lets go check the camera footage of the base.

+++++

When they got there, everyone grabbed a chair and they all watched the screen as Skye fast-forwarded the footage. Once they got to the part where Fitz left the room the Kree stone was in, Fitz told Skye to slow it down. Everyone leaned in. There wasn't audio, which Fitz was grateful for. Then he saw it. He remembered he had accidentally unlocked the cage. And as he watched the rock fall out, and swallow Jemma up as she screamed, he couldn't handle it. He started to cry, a lot. Coulson was the first to speak. "Oh.... my God." Skye began to mutter "Nonononono." That's when the room began to shake.

+++++

Skye had her head in her hands. May was instantly at her side rubbing her back and calmly saying, "Calm down, you can control this, you've done it before." Coulson began to look around the room with a concerned and worried look on his face. "Guys." Everyone looked at Coulson. Hunter busted into the room and cried "The bloody building is shaking! " Before he knew it, the shaking had subsided. "Oh, well nevermind." He looked over at Skye and a concerned look fell over his face. Then he saw Fitz crying and asked, "What on earth is going on?" Coulson repeated,"Guys. We have to go in and close that cage door." Confused, Hunter asked, " Why is the Kree door unlocked and open in the first place? " "I was talking to Jemma and accidentally unlocked it, then I left! Then the Kree stone liquefied and swallowed her! This was all my fault!" Fitz was practically yelling and by now he was bawling. He stormed out of the room with tears running down his face. Hunter followed out after him. "Hey, Fitz, calm down!" Hunter said as he jogged into Fitz room to find Fitz sitting on the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands, sniffling. "I did this to her." he said very quietly. "Fitz, you did not do this to her. You accidentally unlocked the cage. Accidents happen. We'll get this figured out somehow." Everyone returned to their rooms, and for the rest of the day, everyone was very quiet. 

+++++

Minutes turned into hours. Hours into days. And days into weeks. Each day Fitz would sit at his desk watching the room the Kree stone was in from a computer he had put in his room for live feed just in case he saw anything. Every day Hunter would come into his room to make sure he ate. All Fitz ever did was look at that screen. But nothing came up. He began to lose hope. 

+++++

The stone liquefied just as it always had all those weeks. But this time it spat Jemma out, and returned to its solid form. Fitz jumped up and ran out of his room yelling, "GUYS! GUYS! IT'S JEMMA! SHE'S BACK!" He burst into the room. Her body was motionless. He sprinted up to the cage, unlocked it, and pulled her body out. He slammed the cage shut and locked it. Then he turned to Jemma and fell to the floor. He started crying. "Jemma! Jemma?" He was stroking her face while she lied on her back, pale and cold. "JEMMA! PLEASE WAKE UP!!" Jemma coughed, and then very quietly said, "Fitz?" He held her hands. She opened her eyes, but only a slit. "Its me Jemma. Its Fitz" He replied very quietly. She whispered, "Hold me. I'm cold, Fitz." and closed her eyes. Coulson, May, Skye, and Hunter burst into the room. "Fitz, you know the protocol, step away! Coulson had said. May had to say "Fitz!" one more time because he could't let Jemma go. He slowly got up, and backed away from her. Coulson ordered some men to quarantine Jemma and Fitz as well. 

+++++

Fitz and Jemma's quarantines were far away from each other. Fitz was worried sick about Jemma. He couldn't put into words how badly he wanted to see her. But all he did was sit in a quarantine. Coulson walked up to the glass. "I understand that you were worried about Jemma, but you shouldn't of done that, it was against protocol. " "Is she okay?" Fitz blurted. "We dont know yet. she's still unconscious, but I have our best doctors at her side. " That didn't make Fitz feel much better. And how could he have the best doctors at her side when she was the best doctor? But he was relieved a bit knowing she wasn't dead. "You, on the other hand, are okay." Coulson somewhat cheerfully said. He unlocked the glass room and slid the door open. " Come on. Let's go check on Simmons." And with that, Fitz got up and followed Coulson out of the room to go see Jemma. 

+++++

Coulson sometimes walked slow. Very slow. If it were up to Fitz how fast they would go, they'd be sprinting. Eventually, they made it to Jemma's quarintine. She was quietly sleeping on top of the bed, with a thin sheet over her. "How's she doing right now? Is she going to be okay?" Fitz quietly asked, careful to not wake Jemma. "When they first quarintined her, she was very unstable. They were very busy with her while you were sitting in your quarintine. But for now, she's stable. She needs alot of rest at the moment." Coulson had said in a professional tone. He turned to leave. "Hey Fitz?" "Yeah?" "Everyone's having chinese takeout in Bobbi's room. You coming?" "I think I'll sit this one out, sir." "Okay. Take it easy. I mean that." "Will do." Coulson turned around completely this time, and exited the room. Fitz found a chair and pulled it up to the clear glass, and sat down.

+++++

Jemma was still pale, but not as much as when he first saw her the day before. She was beautiful. Fitz remembered her asking him to hold her. If she only knew how badly he had always wanted to hold her. It was indeed, very peaceful to watch Jemma rest. Fitz had been sitting there for hours. He knew everyone was asleep. May had stopped by earlier and told him that he should get some rest, but he politely declined. He was starting to feel a bit sleepy, but felt like leaving Jemma would be like betraying her. So he stayed. Jemma stirred around a bit. Fitz now had his eyes closed and was half asleep on the chair he was sitting on. "Fitz?" He instantly opened his eyes and sat up to see Jemma lying down, slightly reclined by her bed. Her eyes were sleepy. "Hey Jemma." He replied just above a whisper." They held eachothers eyes for moment. "How are you feeling?" He asked, trying not to sound desperate. "A little better. I wish I didn't have to be behind this silly glass wall." "Me too." She got up, and started to get off of her bed. "You should really stay in b-" "Oh no. I have not been gone for weeks to sit in a bed and act like a vegetable." This made Fitz smirk. She walked up to the glass and sat down. He got up, and then sat down on the floor in front of the glass, mirroring her. "Are-are you going to be okay?" Fitz asked Jemma like a small child would ask their parent if they were sick. "I'm going to fine. Don't worry. " She did indeed look better. Fitz looked at the ground. "I missed you alot, Jemma." "I missed you too." He glanced up into Jemma's desperate eyes and then looked back down to the floor. "Uhm, what, uh, happened when you were swallowed by the, uh, Kree stone?" She looked sadly at the ground. Fitz quickly said "You don't have to tell me. It's okay. I don't want you to talk about something you don't want to talk about." "Thank you, Fitz. I suppose we'll save that for another day." They both looked up and into each others eyes. Fitz scooted closer to the glass. Jemma did the same. They both quietly spoke for several hours. 

+++++

As May was walking to the kitchen after her early morning yoga, she passed by Jemma's quarantine. She stopped, and turned to see Jemma and Fitz sitting upright, sleeping back to back with thick glass between them. She smirked and continued to the kitchen and whispered to herself, "Young love." Half an hour later Coulson was slowly walking to Jemma's quarantine. He found the same thing May had seen. He tapped on the glass and woke them both up. "FitzSimmons, you ought to get some rest." They both sleepily looked at eachother and then looked at Coulson. The man had a point. Jemma stumbled up and headed to lie in her bed again, and fell asleep quickly. Fitz slowly got up, and headed over to his room to sleep. Coulson began looking at the test results that had come in for Jemma. After he was finished, he headed into the kitchen and saw May. As he began to make himself something to eat, he smiled and said to May, "Oh yeah, I ship it."

+++++

Jemma was in the quarintine for days. She slept most of it. Fitz could not wait for her to be released. They were the longest days of his life. After the ninth day, Fitz decided he should get some rest, since he had been up for countless hours the past week watching Jemma sleep. He had been asleep for hours when someone had thrown a shoe at him. "Bloody heck," he muttered to himself as he turned around to see who the shoe throwing culprit was. He saw Jemma standing in the doorway. Hair curled, dressed in her own clothes instead of a blue gown, smiling and wearing only one shoe. Fitz could of flown off of his bed, but since he didn't have wings he only stoof up very quickly. "Jemma?!" "It's me! I'm all good now, I told you so," she said smiling ear to ear. She looked at Fitz. "You, on the other hand, look like you need take a shower and eat a large meal. And throw on some clothes." Fitz looked down and blushed ferociously since he realized only had boxers on. "See you in the kitchen!" Jemma nearly sang as she walked away from Fitz. He quickly showered, fixed his hair, threw on some clothes, and sped walked all the way down to the kitchen. Jemma had made them her specialty. A prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of pesto aioli. After they finished eating they both went on a walk.

+++++

They had been walking for awhile. Several times their hands brushed, which made them both blush. They both decided to take a seat on a park bench. They talked for a bit. Fitz suddenly felt a burst of courage and decided to hold Jemma's hand. They sat hand in hand quietly for a moment. Jemma turned to Fitz and said, "We have a date, remember?" She was going to kiss him on the cheek, and Fitz didn't realize that, so he turned his head to say 'We do, in fact' but instead ended up kissing Jemma on the lips. They both awkwardly pulled back in surprise. But then Fitz pulled his hand up, pushed a lock of her hair back and then gently held her face and then kissed Jemma Simmons, aka his best friend, aka the love of his life on the lips, on purpose. 

+++++

Fitz and Jemma walked back to the base hand in hand. For a moment, Fitz thought he was dreaming.  
And maybe he was.


End file.
